Marvel Comics Presents Vol 1 119
| StoryTitle1 = Claws and Webs Part 3 - Dreams Can't Kill You...But They Can Sure Try! | Writer1_1 = Howard Mackie | Penciler1_1 = Sam Kieth | Inker1_1 = Sam Kieth | Colourist1_1 = Mike Thomas | Letterer1_1 = Diana Albers | Letterer1_2 = Jon Babcock | Editor1_1 = Terry Kavanagh | Synopsis1 = Continued from last issue... After being attacked by Venom, Wolverine is now impaled on a tree branch. He cuts himself free of Venom's webbing, and tells himself not to worry about the pain. But Nightmare, who can hear Wolverine, tells the mutant from his mountain that this dream is real, and that he can and will die here. He then appears before Wolverine, suggesting that Wolverine should follow Venom and the illusion of Mariko. Wolverine, furious, snaps the branch off of the tree, and then, painfully, pulls it out of himself. Meanwhile, Venom has thrown the girl over his shoulder and is now carrying her to Nightmare's mountain. He demands that she give him answers, and she timidly tells him that she knows nothing. Venom and the girl come to a dock by a river, and find Wolverine sitting on it. Venom puts the girl down and is surprised to see the mutant still alive, and Wolverine asks Venom if he wants to continue their fight. Venom happily agrees, and he tackles Wolverine off of he dock and into the river. As the two struggle, they get caught in a net underwater, but they claw their way out of it and continue fighting. The current carries them closer and closer to a nearby waterfall. They continue to fight, and the current finally plunges them over the edge, with neither willing to surrender. The story is continued next issue... | StoryTitle2 = Doin' the Toe Jam (Part 1 of 2) - Home Is Where The Hitmen Are | Synopsis2 = | Writer2_1 = Paula Foye | Penciler2_1 = Mark Powers | Inker2_1 = Tim Tuohy | Colourist2_1 = John Kalisz | Letterer2_1 = Michael Higgins | StoryTitle3 = And Let There Be Light... (Part 1 of 4) - The Door | Synopsis3 = | Writer3_1 = Paula Foye | Penciler3_1 = Alexander Morrissey | Inker3_1 = Ken Branch | Colourist3_1 = Fred Mendez | Letterer3_1 = Janice Chiang | StoryTitle4 = The Exclusive | Synopsis4 = | Writer4_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler4_1 = Pete McDonell | Inker4_1 = Don Hudson | Colourist4_1 = Kevin Somers | Letterer4_1 = Michael Higgins | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Joey Jr. Antagonists: * Joey Other Characters: * Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * }} Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Publication Notes * The first story is reprinted in Wolverine Vs. the Marvel Universe. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}